The Future
by Sunjuna
Summary: Uh Oh! Natsume and Mikan find something very weird. What is it. Read to find out. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Me: H. I am new and really want to people to read this story. Even though it might not be so good.

Natsume: Get with it you idiot

Me: Mou, no need to be mean Nat-kun. Maybe I can set Mikan up with ( says name into Natsume's ear)

Natsume: You wouldn't

Me: Try me. I won't if you do the disclaimer

Natsume: Tch. The baka over here doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>It all started like this.<p>

Mikan had just came out of her last class for the day.

'' Finally.'' she exclaimed.

Mikan made her way to her favorite Sakura tree. She put her bag down and rested her head on the tree's trunk.

Meanwhile, Natsume was watching Mikan from his perch on a branch in the tree.

''Polka Dots.'' said Natsume as he jumped down the tree.

'' Oh wait.'' Natsume said as he flipped Mikan's skirt.

''Pandas.'' said Natsume with his trademark smirk.

''NAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PEEEEEERRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT .'' yelled, cross that out, hollered Mikan.

'' Shut up, Polka. You're making my ears bleed.'' hissed Natsume .

And with that the fight began. First insult and then tackling one another. All of a sudden there was a bright light. Mikan got scared and clung to Natsume' shirt.

'' w-what's that, Natsume.'' asked Mikan

'' Baka it's...

* * *

><p>Review for the next chapter. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me:School work and exams are holding me up.

Mikan: I'm sorry

( Mikan comes over and hugs me)

Natsume: Oi, What are you doing with MY Mikan

Me: YOUR Mikan ( raises brow)

Natsume: (Blushes) B-Baka

Mikan: Look Natsume is blushing

Natsume: Baka. The disclaimer

Mikan and Me: Sunny-chan/I don't own Gakuen Alice

Me:I have a lot of mis spells so please forgive me.

* * *

><p>'' Children.'' Natsume said boredly even though he was pretty shocked.<p>

'' Children . How they get here?'' asked a very confused Mikan.

'' God, baka you had to bring to see our parents.'' said a voice.

It was a girl with raven hair and crismon eyes. In other words he looked like a girl verson of Natsume.

'' Sorry, I didn't know that thing would bring us here!'' exclaimed a boy.

He had blonde hair and Hotaru's eyes.

''SHUT UP, YOU TWO! Can't you see your freaking momo and dada out.'' yelled another voice.

This girl was another version of Mikan. Same brown hair and eyes.

'' Who are you?'' asked Mikan as she got off of Natsume.

'' Yeah, Probaly more bakas.'' Natsume mumbled as he stood by Mikan who was by the children.

The Mikan look-a-like was first to speak.

'' I'm Miki Hyuuga. The rave haired girl is my big sis, Ami Hyuuga and the blondie is Makira Nogi. He's usually called Kira-kun.'' said Miki with a very happy arua surrunding her.

'' So who are your parents. I mean I know Natsume is your dad. But your mom?'' asked Mikan a bit shocked froem the explanation.

'' Mom is you of course. Can't you see that Miki looks exactly like you.'' hissed Ami.

'' I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THIS PERVERT!''screeched Mikan fainting.

'' Is aunt Mikan alright?'' asked a very worried Kira kneeling beside Mikan.

'' How old are you ?'' asked Natsume coldly glaring at his so-called children and best friend's child.

'' Ami-chan and Kira-kun are 10 and I am 6.'' said Miki cutely.

'' Exaclty like Mikan!'' whispered Natsume , his bangs overing his eyes so no one saw him blushing.

'' Where am I ?'' asked Mikan as she finally awoke.

'' Under the Sukara tree, by us.'' replied Ami coldly.

'' So this not a dream.'' mumbled Mikan getting up.

'' Aunt, Mikan, It's cold out here.'' said Kira shivering.

'' Come in to Natsume's dorm and tell me your story" said a very eager Mikan.

'' Tch. Let's go.'' hissed Natsume.

Then the children left to to go to Natsume's dorm.

* * *

><p>Me: How do you like it?<p>

Natsume: Awful

Mikan: Be nice Nat-kun or else no kisse

Natsume:( smirks) Please review

( Takes Mikan into Sunny's bed room)

Me: Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Two reviews. ONLY two.

( Sunny starts anime crying)

Mikan: Sorry Sunny-chan.

( gets up and hugs Sunny)

Natsume: get on with, Baka

Ruka: Are we in the story?

Hotaru: I don't need to be

Me: ( sighs) I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>'' This academy is pretty small.'' said Ami looking through hallways as the group made their way to Narsume's dorm.<p>

'' In the future, The Academy will be BIGGER! COOL!'' exclaimed Mikan as she made her way in front of Natsume's dorm.

" Momo, where did Dada go?'' questioned Miki as she looked around for Natsume.

'' Bunny boy's gone with him.'' muttered Ami darkly.

'' Are Kira-kun and Ami-chan dating or...'' trailed on of Mikan.

'' Shush! Ami likes Kira onii-tan'' whispered Miki.

" AWW! Child Love!'' whispered Mikan.

'' There they are!'' said Ami coldly again.

There was Natsume with Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka was blushing and Hotaru was a bit shoked. She kept looking from Ruka to Kira.

'' Sakura-san,is what Natsume said true?'' asked the blushing blonde.

" Am I invisable. Yes Uncle it is true now how are we going to go back, NOGI!'' exclaimed a very mad Ami.

A very mad Ami was not something pretty. Yes, she was pretty with her raven hair flowing down her back. Her angry eyes gave a very sexy look.

'' I-I-I-don't know!'' said Kira in a quiet voice.

'' So you bought us here and NOW YOU CAN'T GET US BACK!'' yelled Ami.

With that they started chasing each other.

'' Bakas!'' muttered Hotaru as she pulled out her new edision of the baka gun.

With two hits from the baka gun, everyone was shocked. With Ami to focused on Kira, both of them avoided the bullet.

'' Now all the bakas, Come over to my lab tomorrow night because...

* * *

><p>Me: Finally finished.<p>

Natsume: Yeah whatever.

Mikan: Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Long time updated, exams and school holding me up.

Natsume: Stupid get on with the chapter

Me: Natsume, I AM IN NO mood for your teasing today.

Natsume: Baka

Me: Shut up. I don't own Gakuen alice

Me:P.S If I did, I would have made Natsume nicer.

Natsume: WHAT

Me:( sweatdrop) The Story

* * *

><p>...I have a feeling that the boy wasn't up to this.'' observed Hotaru closely.<p>

'' WHAT!'' exclaimed Mikan.

'' My Lab! Normally, I wouldn't allow for free but because of these kids...'' trailed Hotaru as the group made their way to her lab.

On the way there, Kira and Ami were fighting about how to get back. By fighting, I mean Ami yelling at poor Kira. Miki was clinging to Mikan. And Natsume ? Oh, he was getting jealous of Miki.

'' Oh, so she gets a free hug and I don't?'' muttered Natsume.

" Did you say something, Natsume-kun." asked Mikan stopping and turning to face Natsume.

Natsume leaned closer to Mikan , closer and closer when ...

FLASH! FLASH!

Hotaru ahd her camera out, taking pictures of the blushing Natsume.

" Way to go, Auntieeeeeee, Half the money is mine!'' exclaimed Miki, standing by Hoatru.

"So in the future, Hotaru teaches you black mailing?''asked Mikan, sweat dropping.

" Nogi, get me more crab brains!'' said Hotaru coldly as she opened her lab door.

" Y-y-y-yes ma'm" stuttered Ruka as he disappeared.

" In." Hotaru commandedstill keeping her stonic face.

As soon as every one got in, Hotaru looked at the future children.

" Kira how did you guys get here?'' asked Hotaru.

" Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll" Kira began.

" Ami, Miki, and Kira sit here." commanded Hotaru pointing at the other side.

The children moved.

" Were at Kira onii-chan's lab and then' " started Miki.

" There was a light and a girl, I don't know who though." stated Ami.

" The girl pressed a button on my past machine and ..." lastly added Kira

" As I expected." whispered Hotaru.

" What, are you going to do Imai?" asked Natsume wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist.

" Catch the girl!" exclaimed Ruka who was listening to hall this from outside the door.

" Yes and this is how" said Hotaru sittinng down her computer.

Mean while, our two couples were up to something naughty.

Wonder what that was?

* * *

><p>Me: Finally finished<p>

Mikan: No time for Natsume

Mikan and Me: Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OMG! Long time since I updated.

Natsume: Yeah and what were Mikan and me doing

Mikan: Nothing naughty with him, right

Me:( smirks) Read and find out

Mikan and Natume: Sunny doesn't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>Ami and Kira were chasing each other. As Hotaru and Ruka tried to get Miki to describe that girl, that unusual couple were chasing each other.<p>

"NOGI! This is all your doing. If you never made the stupid invention of yours, then I would be at HOME!" hollered a very angry Ami.

" N-n-not m-my doing." stuttered Kira.

" OH, really!" exclaimed Ami as she pounced on poor Kira.

Because of this they toppled to the floor. Kira was on top of Ami and they were staring into each other's eye. Kira lips got closer to Ami's and then they met. Into a loving kiss.

The kiss lasted about one minute before Ami realized what was going on.

" What the hell, Nogi. Are you planning to rape me?"asked Ami, blushing.

" It's on rape if the pther is willing." whispered Kira as he got up and went by Miki.

Poor Ami was blushing like a tomato and thinking about how Kira's perverted side came out.

" Why me, out of all people. He had to be my first kiss!" muttered Ami as she also went by Miki.

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan...

" Natsume-kun this is boring. I want to do something fun!"whined Mikan

" Shut up Poka!" answered Natsume coldly.

Then Natsume Made his way to the couch. Mikan, being Mikan, followed.

"WHAT do you want!" asked Natsume getting angry.

" A kiss!"answered Mikan making her way to sit on his lap.

" My pleasure to give you one." whispered Natsume as he tackled Mikan.

You can guess what happened after that.

* * *

><p>Me: review please<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: God, I was so busy to write.

Mikan: Hurry up and finish the story. PLEASE, Sunny-chan.

Me: Kay.

Mikan: Sunny so doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>" Take this to a room Idiots." said a cold stonic voice.<p>

Mikan looked up and found Hoatru looking at Natsume and her. Mikan's shirt was unbuttoned and Natsume's face was laid on her stomach.

" HOATRU! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" yelled Mikan hugging Hotaru.

"It's not rape if the other one is willing." muttered Natsume getting off the couch.

" Auntie! What about getting us back home." asked Miki.

" Yeah!As soon as we get home, Nogi, you're dead!" whispered Ami.

Hoatru rolled her eyes. She then got to her closet and dug through. After a while she found a broken gun-like thing.

" Here." said Hotaru hanging the thing to Kira.

" Make it into that time traveling invention . I give 4 days!" said Hotaru coldly.

" B-b-but, what if I need more stuff!" stuttered Kira.

" You have the lab/dorm." Hotaru said.

And with that, Hotaru vanished.

" Weird, much!" muttered Miki as she watched Kira make his way to some tools.

" So he is acutally going to do it!" exclaimed Mikan as she lept on Kira for a hug.

Good thing Natsume was there or things would have gonn weird.

" Polka, you know you can only hug me and ONLY ME?!" said Natsume coldly.

" Meanie!" muttered Mikan as she finally decided to Natsume a hug.

In the hug, you could tell that Natsume was smirking.

" Mine!" muttered Natsume nuzzling Mikan's neck.

" ENOUGH!" muttered Ami and Miki at the same time.

" M-m-maybe I'll go find Hoatru" stuttered Ruka as he quickly went outside.

" So, who's that girl that pressed that button. The button that brought you here?" asked Mikan.

" For all I know, I think it is Sapphire." answered Ami.

" Bakas, who is Sapphire?" asked Natsume rolling his eyes.

" Natsume kun, so you are curious!" exclaimed Mikan amused.

" I just want to get rid of these bakas!" said Natsume coldly.

" Why you..." Muttered Mikan under her breath.

As soon as Mikan pounced on Natsume, a bright light came in the room.

" What the ...!" yelled Kira looking up from his work.

Out of the light, appeared...

* * *

><p>Me: Please review.<p>

Natsume: When are you getting your next chappie up?

Me: Soon, kay.

Mikan: Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter.

Mikan: Thank god.

Me: What! And here I thought you wanted to know about Sapphire.

Mikan: I do!

Me: Kay, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>There came a girl with blue hair and red eyes.<p>

" Sapphire!" exclaimed Kira.

" Maybe I shouldn't have pressed that button. Anyway, Mom sent me to get you guys back. Well, Aunt Hotaru did!" said the girl, known as Sapphire.

" So your Sapphire! You look like Natsume except for the blue hair." said Mikan.

" Mom!" yelled Sapphire.

" Mom!" exclaimed Ruka as he came in with a shocked Hotaru.

" So! Whole story please!" said Hotaru as she pulled Ruka in and closed the lab/dorm door.

" I'm Saphhire Hyuuga and I'm Miki and Ami's older sister," said Sapphire acting boldly.

" And you brought the kids here?" asked Ruka.

" NONONO, Uncle Ruka. I just pressed a red button. Mom told me to get the kids for lunch and ...

" The red button on the machine told you to come and press it." said Kira.

" Mou, onee-chan! So you know how to get back." asked Miki.

" Would this help?" asked Sapphire taking out what looked like a I-Pad.

" Thank Lord, you brought that! Now, NOGI! GET US ...BACK!" yelled Ami.

" Y-y-es! And thank you Sapphire-san!" whispered Kira as he started to mess with the I-Pad looking thing.

" Now, how long is this going to take?" asked Natsume bored.

" Give me some time!" said Kira.

An hour later, lets say it's 10:00 at night...

" Done." whispered Kira holding up I-Pad.

" Nani?" asked Mikan annoyed.

" Get up! "yelled Hoatru.

With that Mikan, Ruka, Miki, Ami and Sapphire woke up. Natsume was already awake along with Hotaru.

" He's done!" exclaimed SApphire getting up and hugging Kira.

Poor Kira, he could put any herry to shame.

" Any way!" exclaimed Miki and Ami.

" Get us home! NOGI!" yelled Ami.

" Bye! I'll miss you!" yelled Mikan as Kira pressed a red button.

" Not me, Wish I'll never see you again!" whispered Natsume .

" Meanie!" yelled Mikan.

" They are gone!" whispered Ruka shaking his head.

"Its been a day!" said Hotaru.

" Bed TIME!" yelled Mikan running up to her dorm.

" YEP!"whispered the rest heading to his or her dorms.

And those kids, they got home. Save and sound.

* * *

><p>Me: Finally done with this story!<p>

Mikan and Natsume: Review please!


End file.
